User talk:Misfate
User talk:Misfate/Archive 1 User talk:Misfate/Archive 2 User talk:Misfate/Archive 3 User talk:Misfate/Archive 4 Want I should guide you to using the archive template? Also, you should probably add your new stuff to Archive 4 when you go to archive next time since you archived practically nothing. --Powersurge360 00:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :My talk page is a struggling business that will go out of business within a month. QQ. Accepting donations of spam. ♥Misfate♥ 00:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Meh, you have more spam then me. Quit yer whining. And if you create a page under your namespace for your archives, you won't need to edit every archive every time you make a new archive. As Surge said, template. -- Sk8 (T/ 01:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Kk, will look into it. ♥Misfate♥ 01:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Seriously dude, all of your archives combined don't even equal 1 archive. -- Sk8 (T/ 01:03, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::noU. ♥Misfate♥ 01:08, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I will spam your talk page... ... for some platinums. — Nova — ( ) 22:00, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I'm a victim of Zaishen Chest Gambling Addiction (ZCGA). ♥Misfate♥ 23:07, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :::same im so bad at the game i have this expensive crap for no reason, I mainly pvp on pvp chars for balth faction and selll z-keys for.....idk Lost-Blue 00:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::i rly need z keys for my addictionnnn ♥Misfate♥ 00:39, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Misfate (MIS-feyt) v. #to convince others to execute an innocent person without proof. #to work from beyond the grave to influence decisions. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :I haven't seen the results of Day 11 yet. I just got on the wiki. ♥Misfate♥ 14:31, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry But you've been dqed from the pagent because you never uploaded a piccy.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:50, 29 April 2008 (UTC) asdddcwt free viagra sex teen porn cum crempiez erect masturbation squirt sucking :lol @ crempiez. Should be pronounced "KREM peez" imo. 01:10, 30 April 2008 (UTC) APRIL SHOWERS BRING MAY FLOWERS — Nova — ( ) 02:03, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I SRSLY AM NOT PAYING YOU. KK I SHALL BRING FLOWERZ. WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY ♥Misfate♥ 02:05, 1 May 2008 (UTC) my balths is full and I have nothing to spend it on but zkeys. would you be interested? — Nova — ( ) 00:20, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :/sweat. /sweatyhands. /drugwithdrawalsymptoms. ♥Misfate♥ 04:55, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::gogo, rehab! — Nova — ( ) 13:27, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::/resist...temptation...tobuykeys. ♥Misfate♥ 15:50, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::/taunt Misfate. My friend struck like 300k from a zkey. Now he's rich. — Nova — ( ) 21:28, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::/insanity, /madness, /ripsoffhair. STOP IT NOVA! ARGHRARHRHHR. ♥Misfate♥ 21:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's a Crystalline Sword with your name on it... you just have to claim it. 21:53, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::/goestoxunlaichesttoget2.5ktobuykey. ♥Misfate♥ 02:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good job Felix — Nova — ( ) 01:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::/openspartysearchtofindsomeonesellingakey. ♥Misfate♥ 02:35, 6 May 2008 (UTC) how much mud could a mudkip kip if a mudkip could kip mud — Nova — ( ) 20:19, 8 May 2008 (UTC) HAR HAR HAR Zaishen_title_track HAR HAR HAR — Nova — ( ) 13:33, 10 May 2008 (UTC) : *goes looking for a gold seller to acquire gold to buy keys* Misfate 19:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Spilling Check Is very overrated... [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Haha Apparently I need to go back to 2nd grade :P.... Or just type slower =D --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Weee Thanks for the help there buuuuuuddy. There's a few Phantom (Species) left in the userspace/talk page comments, should I direct link those or just leave them? — Powersurge360Violencia 01:04, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm... I think you should just leave them. ♥Misfate♥ 01:05, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's what I was thinking, thanks again. — Powersurge360Violencia 01:06, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::Your welcome. ♥Misfate♥ 01:07, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, I'm an idiot, I only checked for the first difference, didn't realize they were plural. Thanks for cleaning up after me. — Powersurge360Violencia 01:19, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Mudkip says it's ok. ♥Misfate♥ 01:20, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Bah i miss one letter and your all over it :P gg thats what i get for coming late. PossessedLinebeck 01:21, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::GAME! The winner is Misfate! ♥Misfate♥ 01:22, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: *claps in background* PossessedLinebeck 01:24, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: *fixes comment from the frontlines* --- -- (s)talkpage 01:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *Smashes Viper off the stage* ♥Misfate♥ 01:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Viper, do you follow me knowing I make mistakes wherever I go? PossessedLinebeck 01:27, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No, I don't deliberatly follow people around. I do stalk talk pages, haunt RC and hover over the Wiki --- -- (s)talkpage 01:34, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I request You move your userpage back here and redirect GW-misf8 to misf8. Also, any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. Good day, --Shadowcrest 04:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)